


Naked

by reebeegee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual, Consent Issues, Dicks, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Touching, True Love, gag me now bc they are grossly in love, i mean pancakes, more like half naked cuddling, nevernude park chanyeol, oh no a dick, the issues are with an ex though, well... sort of, you know what? i'm gonna stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reebeegee/pseuds/reebeegee
Summary: They call him Nevernude Chanyeol Park for a reason.





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyperlydian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlydian/gifts).



> This fic is mostly self-indulgent because I might as well be nevernude Park Chanyeol. But also just because wow please touch each other and love each other forever. I also blame Annie because she fueled the fire so now at least 85% of this fic is for her. If she had it her way there would be major fucking. BUT I WROTE IT SO HA. Also thank you very much to M for putting up with my messy writing and making it better. 
> 
> Please enjoy this disgusting love story. 
> 
> I'm dead.

Chanyeol doesn’t know how he’s gotten here. Actually, he knows how he got here, but not how he let things get this far, with Sehun straddling his thighs as he lies on his back, sinking into the cushions of his small bed. The straddling is fine. No need to get flustered over that when it’s something he’s become accustomed to after a first kiss that turned heated in a matter of moments. He’s hardly even fazed by Sehun’s near-nakedness. This _look_ though. Sehun is staring at a small sliver of skin exposed between Chanyeol’s sweatpants and his purple hoodie that’s ridden up on his chest, and it’s got Chanyeol’s mind all tangled up. 

Sehun just looks so hungry. Maybe even mesmerized. 

“You have abs,” Sehun says, breathless. 

Chanyeol blushes, uncomfortable but also satisfied with Sehun’s reaction. There are only ever three portions of skin to witness on the infamously nevernude Chanyeol Park: his hands, a fraction of his neck, and his face. Since childhood, the only ones privy to complete nakedness have been his family (which is embarrassing enough, considering all the naked baby pictures his mom refuses to burn) and his asshole of an ex (who really should burn in fucking hell).

Even during the peak heat of summer, he dresses in long sleeve shirts or hoodies, long pants, and socks. A ripped pair of jeans is a rare sight, and even then he wears leggings underneath. Button downs are always entirely buttoned up, and any wide neck shirt is expertly covered with a scarf or sweater.

Chanyeol makes an unconscious decision to reach for his sweater and tug it down but his fingers freeze on the edge of the fabric when he hears Sehun take in a shuddering breath. “Wha-” _Oh._ It is clear to see that Sehun is majorly turned on by the way he swallows like he’s just taken a desperate drink of water, or maybe he’s just trying no to drool. Not to mention he has to rip his gaze away from a mere sliver of skin, and his eyes could literally scorch holes into Chanyeol’s face when he finally looks up. 

“Do you mind if I-” Sehun drags his palm up Chanyeol’s clothed thigh to toy with the thick waistband and drawstrings, lingering on the edge of the fabric, “-touch?” He looks right into Chanyeol’s eyes as he asks, searching and unrelenting, hoping for a yes but willing to stop if he’s given a no. 

Sehun looks at him so eagerly, Chanyeol feels weak. Only Sehun has this this special ability to make Chanyeol lose all of his fears and say yes to anything Sehun asks for. Despite being a needy brat, Sehun has never touched Chanyeol without him being okay with it, which always manages to send him into a spiral of shock. In his last relationship, there had been so much touching and taking without consent. Fabric was always shoved aside, and hands were always grabbing at what his ex assumed were rightfully his to take. Whatever secure pieces of Chanyeol that hadn’t been shattered in high school were left were crushed in college. Between senior year in high school and the end of his freshman year at university, he went from wearing one long sleeve shirt to a baggy sweater with a shirt and/or tank top underneath and sometimes even two pairs of underwear. There was always a small part of his brain that swore to him he was being ridiculous, but it never won out.

Everything is different with Sehun. The needy little brat who wheedles his way into everyone’s hearts is being patient with him. With Chanyeol he always asks instead of takes, which is amazing, considering he’s that asshole that steals all the French fries off of other people’s plates, or pulls out sweaters from Chanyeol’s closet without asking, then puts them on before Chanyeol even has a chance to realize that it’s his own clothing. He’s notorious for stealing Joonmyun’s ugly work ties and hiding them in inconvenient places around the pool where Joonmyun works as a manager. Two of his top favorite hiding places are the toilet paper dispenser in the women’s locker room and the freezer at the concessions stand where Chanyeol works.

When they first met, Chanyeol assumed that Sehun was the type of person who lived as if the whole world belonged to him. Somehow, Sehun managed to get everything he wanted. For years, Chanyeol had convinced himself that despite Sehun’s cute nature, unfairly attractive body, and sweet smile, someone like that would never be able to understand Chanyeol’s notoriously nevernude self who wasn’t just something to be taken and conquered. And yet a month ago, he finally began to realize his judgement had been so incredibly wrong. 

“Chanyeol?” Sehun brings his hand to Chanyeol’s cheek, drawing him out of his tangle of a mind. 

“Um, okay.”

Sehun grins so furiously that Chanyeol almost can’t bear to look. 

The tip of one of Sehun’s fingers slowly edges over the fabric right below Chanyeol’s belly button. He doesn’t break eye contact until his palm is flat across Chanyeol’s belly, the top of his hand slipping under the sweater and pressing softly into unseen skin. When he looks down at his hand, his cheeks are furiously pink and he’s biting back a smile.

Seeing Sehun that pleased makes Chanyeol shiver. There’s warmth spreading across his stomach. It’s not entirely uncomfortable -- a tingling sort of feeling that would typically have him drawing back, pushing away, and putting on another layer. His mind spirals, nervous and wary. Even with the eager gleam in Sehun’s eyes, Chanyeol worries that Sehun won’t like what he finds. Maybe Sehun will get a taste of skin and suddenly want more more more without Chanyeol’s consent. Or maybe, just maybe, he’ll realize that Chanyeol’s shit isn’t worth dealing with, and that the desires Sehun has to give up to be with him are more important. 

“Is this-- Am I doing too much?” 

Chanyeol lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and smiles at Sehun. “No. It’s okay,” he says. But his words are shaky, and he feels tingly where Sehun is touching him, and he’s not sure if he likes it or not, or if Sehun likes or not, or if Sehun feels the same prickling feeling. 

Caught in the middle of a mental tornado, Chanyeol is shocked when Sehun’s fingers run across a large expanse of covered skin, and draw a line back down to the top of his sweatpants. On instinct, Chanyeol squeaks from surprise, which makes Sehun instantly pull back. The tingling warmth disappears. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m sorry.” Sehun panics, sliding off of Chanyeol’s lap and backing up all the way to the bedroom door before Chanyeol can grab ahold of him to keep him in place. 

Chanyeol sits up and chases after Sehun’s footsteps, tripping over Sehun’s jeans on the floor, and falling, which consequently means slamming Sehun against the door, and smashing their noses together. They both freeze with their faces squished together.

“Ow.”

“Fuck.”

“Um, so… that was…?”

“Silly?” Chanyeol offers, feeling flustered.

Sehun relaxes a little and giggles. “Yeah, I guess. I just don’t want to break you.”

“That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to anyone.” Chanyeol laughs and figures, since he’s already glued to Sehun’s face, he might as well kiss him. Words are hard anyways, especially when trying to explain why the mere movement of fingers across skin alarmed them both. 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun says, breaking the kiss. “I was worried I’d killed you.”

Chanyeol snorts. His cheeks are pink with embarrassment from his reaction, but he pushes forward with speech because he knows it’s necessary. He’ll never get past this thing with his body, with Sehun, if he lets Sehun freak out about every tiny touch. Their relationship is difficult enough as is with just one of them overreacting. 

“I am in one piece,” he declares, backing off from Sehun so he can return to the bed. “Come sit with me?” He pats the empty space on the bed beside him. 

“Yeah okay, hyung.”

At first, Sehun sits a reasonable distance away, probably out of fear that he’s still done something horribly wrong as if it’s not just a typical Chanyeol freak out. The expression on Sehun’s face makes Chanyeol feel like he’s looking in a mirror. He imagines it’s the same face he makes when he’s convinced he’s made a grave mistake and will be hated forever. This face does not belong on Sehun. Chanyeol is determined to never see it again. 

With a deep breath, Chanyeol embraces the usual waves of anxiety and lets them ebb into something less rough. True calm is impossible when Sehun looks this distraught, but Chanyeol understands that look better than anyone. With Sehun he knows it will hardly take much for him to find a way to brighten that sad. 

“Come here?” He pushes himself further back on his bed until he’s leaning back against the wall. 

Sehun nods, and lets Chanyeol pull him in, once again straddling his lap, this time with Chanyeol’s back pressed against the wall and less risk of his shirt riding up. Sehun presses himself in close almost immediately, with just enough room for one hand to rest against Chanyeol’s sweater-covered abs. His eyes are still wary so Chanyeol leans in and kisses the creases forming on Sehun’s brow. The gesture is small and fleeting, but it’s enough to make Sehun completely melt into him. 

“If I kiss you, will you break my nose, hyung?”

Chanyeol laughs. “No.” The warmth of Sehun’s body pressing into him feels nicer by the second, so he thinks maybe having the warmth of Sehun’s fingers directly on his skin would be a nice thing to have again. “You can touch me again too, if you want. And if I freak out, just hold still okay? Don’t run away from me. I might just need a minute.”

“A minute’s so long, hyung,” Sehun teases as he slips his fingers back underneath the fabric.

Chanyeol’s chest tightens when Sehun spreads his fingers wide, and presses his palm firmly into Chanyeol’s abdomen. The need that starts to bubble through Chanyeol slowly becomes overwhelming. 

“Okay, maybe thirty seconds.” Chanyeol grins, finally making full eye contact with Sehun again.

“I can handle that.” Sehun’s responding smirk is all too inviting.

“Good.” 

Before Sehun can say anything else, Chanyeol initiates another kiss, one that requires dragging Sehun impossibly close, barely leaving room for him to explore Chanyeol’s chest with his fingers. Sehun still manages, though. Within minutes, Chanyeol feels like his entire body is burning up in every place Sehun’s fingers have touched, and it’s not the kind of burning that makes him flinch away. It’s a hungry burn from the lingering heat of Sehun’s touch. Each press of Sehun’s fingers on a new patch of skin ignites Chanyeol and leaves a hungry trail in their wake. 

“I like it,” Chanyeol says between kisses, smoothing his palms up Sehun’s thighs to cup his ass.

Sehun leans into Chanyeol’s touch and groans. “Like what?” 

“The touching. I like it when you touch me.” His face flares as he speaks. 

“You’re so cute, hyung,” Sehun says before planting a sloppy kiss on Chanyeol’s radiating cheek, then lowering his lips to Chanyeol’s throat, just below his jaw, where he sucks a bruise on to heated skin. It hurts in a way that makes Chanyeol want more, but at the same time, it’s so confusing. His last partner had left their fair share of bruises, but not once had they been in obvious places, nor had they elicited in Chanyeol any desire for more. Everything Sehun does is gaudy and needy and so very much begging to be looked at. Somehow, Chanyeol loves it.

“And you’re the worst,” Chanyeol whines. “What am I supposed to tell people when they ask me what the fuck happened to my neck? I’ll never hear the end of it from Baekhyun and Jongdae at work tomorrow.” 

“Obviously, you should tell them the truth. We had a sleepover, and I ate you for breakfast.”

“The audacity!”

In retaliation, Chanyeol reaches his hands down the back of Sehun’s boxer briefs (a pair covered in Pikachus stolen from Chanyeol the last time he slept over), and pinches his butt cheek.

Sehun moans and thrusts against Chanyeol. The sound of his enjoyment is almost enough to make Chanyeol freeze and hide, but also curious to hear him make that sound again. When Chanyeol tries again, Sehun whines low in the back of his throat. Sure, this wouldn’t be the first time Chanyeol has heard Sehun make such a beautiful sound, but it’s the first time he’s done it while Sehun’s sitting mostly naked on Chanyeol’s lap, smoothing his fingers across Chanyeol’s chest. After their last intense makeout session, he swore he heard Sehun furiously jerking off after excusing himself to the bathroom. Chanyeol hadn’t been sure what to do about Sehun and his very obvious situation, so he guiltily ignored it and let Sehun slip from his grasp while he got ready for bed. 

Revelling in a moment of bravery, Chanyeol cups Sehun’s ass to pushes their hips together. Now Sehun isn’t the only one gasping. If his parents were home, Chanyeol would be ridiculously embarrassed by the thought that someone could have heard them, but his mom and dad are out for brunch with friends. They could moan loud enough to wake the neighbors and he’d almost be okay with it. 

“Fuck, hyung. Can I take them off?” Sehun wiggles his butt in Chanyeol’s hands.

“Um…” Chanyeol gulps, watching the Pikachus dance. Sure, he’s not the one who just asked to reveal himself, but he finds himself floundering nonetheless. He can’t decide if it’s a blessing or a curse that Sehun is asking permission this time instead of sneaking off to the bathroom. Guilt roils through him at the memory. Why shouldn’t he say yes? It’s not like he _doesn’t_ want to see that part of Sehun so he can absorb it with his own hungry eyes, and maybe even touch him. There is also the part of him that’s still freaking out that makes him want to say no and hide forever.

“Thirty seconds?” Sehun’s voice is cautious, but his posture remains relaxed in Chanyeol’s grip. Just as Chanyeol had hoped, he isn’t running away. He’s just giving him time to think.

“Please.”

Being with Sehun in this moment is both something new and something old. 

Last night wasn’t the first time Sehun had slept over at his house, worming his way into the already too small bed, and wrapping his limbs around Chanyeol’s body like a cocoon. Nothing had been different from any other night full of video games, pizza, and trashy films. 

As usual, Sehun had hardly worn anything to bed. The first night it happened, Chanyeol figured it was a mistake or some form of strange seduction as Sehun flitted about his room in a soft white tank top and his underwear--all of it more exposing than covering. Gradually, over the course of several sleepovers, he had pieced together that this was Sehun being nice. His usual bedtime attire was nothing at all. 

Like every other night, to compensate for the amount of skin being revealed by his boyfriend, Chanyeol had worn almost everything. Boxers, sweatpants, socks, a T-shirt, and a hoodie. Somehow he felt if he put enough clothes on he’d feel less exposed to all of Sehun’s soft skin. The fewer places it could come in contact with his own body, the more comfortable Chanyeol would feel. 

But this morning, when he’d woken up and seen Sehun so soft in his sleep, mouth slightly ajar and drooling at the edge, he’d felt bold with all that skin before him. And now, somehow, Sehun is only in his undies with Chanyeol’s hands slipped underneath the fabric touching his bare ass, _and_ he’s asking to just take the damn boxers off. 

Chanyeol takes one deep breath before ever so slightly nodding his head. “Yes. Okay. Yes. I. Okay.”

For a moment, their eyes lock, and Chanyeol falls in love all over again with Sehun’s patience and the eager brightness of his eyes when the answer clicks into place.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Sehun purrs as he slides to the edge of the bed, pulling Chanyeol with him so that his hands can keep sliding down Sehun’s ass until all the happy Pikachus crinkle up and slip to the floor. 

For a moment Chanyeol looks at the faint outline of Sehun’s abs, refusing to look directly at his cock in definite need of attention. He knows Sehun is watching him, eager to see what will happen next, and willing to let him take control of the situation if he wants to. 

“Still okay?” A finger taps Chanyeol’s chin and guides his face up. 

Chanyeol manages to relax a little when sees Sehun smiling down at him “Yes. Okay.”

One deep breath in, one deep breath out, Chanyeol finally lets his eyes sink lower. And then he’s face to face with Sehun’s dick, and having an all new kind of heart attack because it’s big. Really big. More thick than he anticipated. And, like, well he _knew_ it would be because, um, anyone can tell that just by looking at Sehun in all his fucking tight pants glory but also _jesus_. 

“ _Sehun._ ” Chanyeol breathes his name like a breeze blowing on a feather, just light enough to make Sehun shiver. He can’t stop looking at his boyfriend’s dick, and he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. He’d always thought penises looked funny, like droopy elephant trunks, but Sehun’s cock, thick and leaking and standing at attention, is beautiful and scary to him, maybe because he knows he’s the reason behind the perkup. 

Feeling brave, Chanyeol kisses Sehun’s abdomen and feels another shiver against his mouth. Maybe if he had more courage, he would take Sehun in his mouth, and work on that thick cock, slowly adjusting his mouth to the new sensation and weight of it, but not today. Today he pulls his head back to enjoy this sight of Sehun’s soft skin, torn between wanting to race ahead and wanting to hide. 

“How do you want this to go, hyung?” Sehun reaches to grab his cock and lazily strokes.

Words clog up Chanyeol’s throat at the question. No one ever asked what he wanted before. Everything with his ex had been nonnegotiable. By now, they would already be painfully fucking while Chanyeol pretended to enjoy himself.

“What’s most comfortable for you?” he asks after a pause. He’s tempted just to tell Sehun to stand there, cock at eye level, and watch Sehun work himself over. But really, he just wants whatever Sehun wants right now. 

“Scooch back.”

Chanyeol slides to make room for Sehun to straddle his lap again, his back firmly pressed against the wall, the weight of Sehun pressing on his thighs. Naturally, Chanyeol reaches to tug him closer, hands slipping down Sehun’s back, and gripping his ass to pull him close enough that he can feel Sehun’s breath on his face. Sehun sneaks his hand between their bodies, and begins rocking his hips into his hand. 

Chanyeol would look down and watch, but his eyes are glued to Sehun’s. With each stroke, Sehun falls deeper into Chanyeol’s hold, until their foreheads are pressed together, and there’s no place to look except directly at each other. Chanyeol watches his eyes slide half closed like a happy cat. The fluttering of Sehun’s breath as he builds up a rhythm and teases himself sends shutters down Chanyeol’s spine. 

“Kiss me?”

As if he ever wouldn’t? As if it’s not all he’s ever wanted? Just soft kisses and Sehun pressed against him. And yeah maybe the sight of Sehun wrecked and leaking precum in his lap.

The kiss starts at Sehun’s mouth, but Chanyeol refuses to stay there when there is too much beautiful skin to explore that he can’t resist. First he kisses Sehun’s jawline, and leaves a trail of kisses down his neck that has Sehun mewling for more. Self-conscious Chanyeol may be, he can’t deny that he’s had dreams of doing this for so long that it’s almost surreal. The taste of Sehun on his lips, the feel of smooth skin under his probing fingers, and the sound of Sehun moaning is so fierce compared to anything Chanyeol used to imagine. He drinks in the reality of this feeling with every kiss, shedding another layer of his usual anxiety to continue pleasing Sehun. 

Taking a moment to acknowledge his work and relish in his newfound confidence, Chanyeol pulls back from biting marks into Sehun’s skin. Every place his mouth has touched is beginning to blossom into pink marks that will surely bloom into bruises. Possessiveness swells in him, a dangerous feeling he isn’t sure how to cope with just yet so he pushes it aside. In front of him, Sehun’s head is tilted back, exposing his neck and shoulder for further devouring. Sehun’s eyes are heavy with pleasure but he slows his rocking hips and stares steadily back. 

“Okay?” he asks, eyes slipping open further in question. 

“Better than okay.” Chanyeol grins, kneading his hand into Sehun’s ass, and leaning in for another kiss. 

Somehow, between kisses and gasps for air, Chanyeol finds one of his hands tracing around Sehun’s hip until it’s wrapped around the base of Sehun’s cock. The feeling of it beneath his fingers is just as heady as Sehun’s keen when he starts to work his fist around Sehun’s cock. Both of Sehun’s hands tangle themselves into Chanyeol’s hair, tugging when Chanyeol does something with his fingers that Sehun enjoys. 

Their kisses turn messier by the moment as Sehun begins to lose himself. With Chanyeol working him over, Sehun can’t stop whining and mewling for more. Chanyeol watches all of it when he’s not kissing Sehun, or sucking bruises into his shoulder. He’s vaguely aware of his own want, mostly due to the uncomfortable tightness in his pants, but he decides to worry about that later. All he cares about is Sehun, soft, sweet, caring Sehun who has been so patient with him, who deserves to not have to hide his desire for fear of frightening Chanyeol away. 

When Sehun comes in Chanyeol’s hand and lets out a frustratingly blissful groan. If Chanyeol wasn’t so uptight about his own body he imagines that the sound of Sehun alone would have put him over the edge too.

“Fuck, hyung.” Sehun collapses into Chanyeol’s hold. His hands loosen their grip on Chanyeol’s hair as he leans into his shoulder. 

Small shivers and twitches still ripple through Sehun’s body as Chanyeol holds him close. If his hand wasn’t covered in come, he’d twist it into Sehun’s hair, and pull him into a deep kiss. 

“You’re so beautiful. You know that?” 

Sehun hums in response to his praise. “You’re more beautiful.” 

He contemplates shooting back a “no _you’re_ the most beautiful” but would rather save that argument for another time. Right now, he can’t help but revel in the moment. This is the most comfortable he’s ever felt around another person, or even just himself, after any sort of sexual activity. It’s so freeing and wonderful he almost starts to cry, but he doesn’t want to freak Sehun out. Tears would surely be seen as a sign of panic, and Sehun would assume he had done something terribly wrong, so Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut, and wills all the tears to go away. 

They cuddle like that for a little, whispering praises into each other’s skin. Chanyeol smooths circles across Sehun’s hip, while Sehun trails endless kisses on Chanyeol’s face and neck. A few minutes pass by until Chanyeol starts to think about the come drying on his fingers, and how much he would rather use that hand to worship Sehun’s body instead of letting it sit limply between them. 

“Scooch back a moment.”

Obedient as ever, Sehun slides back with a frown on his face until he looks down and realizes the problem. Everything is a mess. White streaks are smeared all over Chanyeol’s sweater, and his fingers are sticky. From the way Sehun’s gaze turns hungry as he looks at those messy fingers, Chanyeol is positive, had it been anyone else but Chanyeol himself, Sehun wouldn’t have second thoughts about taking those fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. Seeing Sehun’s eyes light up like that again makes his cock twitch, still hard even though he’s completely ignored it. 

Sehun raises an eyebrow obviously aware of the situation at hand. “I could… fix that for you?”

“Not today. But maybe soon.” His faces flushes, but not with embarrassment, just at the realization that he might actually want to let Sehun see that part of him and touch him the way he had just touched Sehun. “Let me just clean us off.” 

Maybe he can’t give Sehun that part of himself today, but he knows something else he can do. With little hesitation he tugs his hoodie up and off of his body, revealing his undershirt and an expanse of bare arms. As he cleans his hands on the fabric and gently wipes Sehun off, he can sense eyes burning into every inch of exposed skin. 

“I could spend hours kissing these,” Sehun says, squeezing Chanyeol’s biceps. 

Chanyeol laughs, and pushes Sehun away once all the come is gone. “Maybe if my family wasn’t going to be home soon. Get off me and put some clothes on before my mom gets back and goes into shock.”

“Okay, okay.” Of course, Sehun picks through Chanyeol’s clothes until he settles on a plain black T-shirt and a pair of boxers with Hello Kitty designs. “There. Happy?” he asks and wiggles his hips in Chanyeol’s face. “Nothing shocking about this.”

Chanyeol slaps Sehun’s thigh, and pushes him away so he can get up and toss his sweater into the laundry bin. It would be nice to let Sehun enjoy this moment of having only a shirt between them for a little while longer, but with Chanyeol’s family coming home any minute now, he feels the need to cover back up with a hoodie.

Sehun comes up behind him, and wraps him in a hug with his head resting on his shoulder. IN the past Chanyeol would have jolted at the sudden touch, but now he melts into it. 

“Wear the blue one. You look so hot in it.” 

Chanyeol’s cheeks flush for the millionth time. “Sure.” 

Sehun clings to him for a just a few moments more before Chanyeol pulls his sweater on. When he’s fully covered himself up, he turns and plants a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. “Breakfast?”

“Only if you let me feed you bacon and don’t put blueberries in the pancakes.”

Chanyeol’s hand leaps to cover his heart. “Bacon, yes. Blueberries, I would never!”

“Then yes, breakfast.” Sehun smiles, and tugs Chanyeol out of his room and down to the kitchen like he owns the place. Or maybe just like he owns a piece of Chanyeol’s heart, and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.

By the time Chanyeol’s family is home, the two of them are covered in pancake batter, and Sehun has shoved at least four pieces of bacon into Chanyeol’s mouth as he diligently flips the pancakes. His mom rolls her eyes at the mess, but gives them each a loving kiss on the cheek before sneaking off with a piece of bacon, and leaving them to their own cooking troubles. If only she had seen their mess earlier, Chanyeol thinks. But thank gods, she has no clue. What they shared earlier will only ever be for him and Sehun. The knowledge of that fills him with glee. For the first time in a relationship, he feels so brave and so bold, and it’s all because of Sehun.


End file.
